Ratchet's New Training (Prologue)
As the episode opens, a boy just entered a carnival and came across an old Indian, who remembers the mask the boy is wearing. The boy is about to take off the mask, but the Indian informed him never take it off. The boy became questionable as to why not, so the Indian tells a tale about a man and some other crazy legend. From his point of view, this story actually starts were two people, a Lombax and a Demigod, who traveled far to the west. Ratchet: Wow.. Never thought we traveled this far into the Wild West.. Yasha: Indeed. This place is supposed to have law and order here. Ratchet: Outlaws.. They must've cause trouble already.. Yasha: Correct. There's where 'The Redemption Quest' starts. Ratchet: Do you know what we are looking for? Yasha: Not 'what', but 'who'. John Reid. He is chosen for-- - Before Yasha can finish, Kiva and the gang caught up with them. Kiva: Hey, wait up! Ratchet: You guys came all the way here to find me? Raine: Of course we did. All of us are very worried about you. Sasha: Don't do something you going to regret, beloved. Ratchet: I'm not going to. Yasha: That's because he's about to begin a new journey. Ratchet: Master, can my family and friends tag along? Yasha: Of course. But, only you can finish this training alone. Ratchet: I understand, master. Reia: Woah, deja vu.. Kiva: I'll say. Genis: One question, General Yasha. What kind of journey is Ratchet going to take? Ratchet: I'll explain everything. - A few minutes later, Ratchet explains that he's going to be trained by Yasha and complete 'The Redemption Quest'. In return, he needs their help to take down a greater threat Yasha is avoiding for some time. Kiva: Gee... Alister: Let me get this straight.. You are going to be training under Yasha's wing? Yasha: From what your leader told me, he lost his confidence as a leader. I will make sure he gets it back. Kiva: I hope so. He needs to be confident again. This is something Optimus Prime would want you to do. Yasha: I knew. Ratchet: I'm responsible for what happened to Splinter. I don't know if I can-- Reia: Relax, captain. What happened back at Riverton wasn't your fault. Kiva: Yeah, I'm sure payback will come but only at the right time. Ratchet: ..Thanks. Really.. Yasha: Respect for those around you.. This training might go smoothly, after all. Tapion: I wonder.. Why did you two came all the way here? Yasha: I'm about to begin his first lesson - difference about two factors. Positive and negative, yin and yang.. Kiva: Oh, opposites! I get it.. Yasha: Correct. For that reason, we need to locate John Reid and sees his perspective nature. - Ratchet stands beside Yasha, with the others followed. Sasha: John Reid.. What's so special about him? Yasha: Wait and see.. Ratchet: I'm not too sure about this.. I'm not replace John's job, am I? Alister: Boy.. He really does lose it.. Kiva: Ratchet, relax. You're not going to replacing John's job, he's a lawman. Yasha: Indeed. We should go to the town of Colby and sees if he's there. Ratchet: This is kinda like my training with Optimus Prime, isn't it? Kiva: That's right. Ratchet: Training under a demigod.. Huh. I've never trained with someone this powerful before.. Kiva: Well, this is a first. Ratchet: Yeah.. - Ratchet and the others prepare themselves for a journey of redemption as the new intro starts. Category:Scenes